A wide variety of low voltage components such as telephone cables, coax cables for television and internet service, wiring for home entertainment systems and surround sound, and cables for connecting computers to peripherals such as printers and facsimile machines, are prevalent in today's homes and offices. Frequently it is necessary to route these low voltage wires and cables through interior walls in order to connect low voltage components in separate rooms.
A disadvantage with prior art cable entry devices is that they are not complementary with wall openings prepared for conventional electrical devices. Therefore, in order to install the prior art cable entry device, a hole must be made specifically sized for the device. A further disadvantage with prior art cable entry devices is that they typically include a cable shield that projects outward from the wall. There are many situations in which a homeowner would desire a cable entry installation in which a cable shield or nose portion does not extend outwards, such as when it is desired to place a low voltage device, appliance, or furniture in close proximity to the cable entry device. In such a situation, it would be desirable to install a cable entry device that does not project outward from the wall but at the same time obscures the cable entryway from view.
What is needed therefore is a cable entry device that will mount to conventional electrical boxes and conventional low voltage frames for the purpose of routing low voltage cables there through. The cable entry device should include a low profile so that it does not extend substantially from the box or frame after being attached thereto.